


Day 64 - Lessons learned

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [64]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sherlock's Past, Sherlock's Violin, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>He was French. </b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 64 - Lessons learned

He was French. His name was Monsieur Bergeron and he was skinny, tall man with a black pony tail (which Sherlock’s mother found outrageous but since he was one of the best violin teachers, she complied).

He loved to use great gestures and waved his hands about when he explained things, so he looked like he was trying to dance while chasing away a swarm of bees.

He cherished Sherlock’s intellect instead of being frightened like most people and challenged him with pleasure. They clashed constantly.

Sherlock liked him a lot and treasures the violin Monsieur gave him.

John taught Sherlock to shoot and how to handle a gun in various situations (which led to some of the most spectacular sex they ever had), so Sherlock decided that it might be a nice thing to teach John how to play the violin.

He played different scenarios with various outcomes in his mind, all started by the physical closeness of the situation and was very much looking forward to these lessons.

Compared to John (and probably everybody else on this planet) Sherlock is not a good teacher. He is way too impatient and criticising.

And John, as skilful as he can be with his surgeon’s hands, does not have a violinist’s hands.  
Therefore the project died pretty much before it even began.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'violin'.


End file.
